A Snowy Day
by Nedak
Summary: A boy with a dark past settles down in Seattle. He is tricked into destroying the life of peace he worked for. When he explains to his friends, can they still trust him? Mizore x OC
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

I do not own Rosario Vampire

A Snowy Day by: Nedak

Please ignore spelling errors, I'm not a genius.

Chapter 1: "First encounter"

It was a snowy day in Seattle on December 14th when I arrived back at my apartment. After stepping inside I banged my black boots against a small wood block which I used for that sole purpose.

I had just gotten home from a day out with my friend Jeremy, who I've known since childhood. He also just so happened to be living here when I showed up.

I moved here because of school but mostly to get away from all the traveling we had to do. My father always moved across the country doing his work though I could never quite remember exactly what it was.

My birth-mother disappeared when I was little but I loved my stepmother with all my heart.

Staying here by myself isn't so bad because due to my father's work, I had more than enough moey to last at least a year so I can find a job after finishing school.

It was the middle of the year when I moved for the last time so I was going to continue school the following Monday.

I was only 17, but my birthday was in January so my father decided I could live on my own.

I was going to attend a school for monsters called "Youkai Academy". It was founded a long time ago by a Japanese couple but had tunnels leading to the monster world all over the place. The school was hard to get into and my father had to pull some serious strings to get me in.

Him being the only person that knows I'm not human, a human can only do so much.

He tried so hard because he just wanted to get the best for "his little inferno."

On that Monday morning I woke up early as to adjust to the new times quickly. I woke up and took a shower. As I looked in the mirror I saw myself. Though a lazy mindset, I was quite active and muscular. I was about 6 and a half feet tall so I was a slightly taller person. I had a smooth and average but attractive face as well.

I put on my faded black jeans and blue t-shirt. As I went downsairs I got my black, zip-up leather jacket and walked outside.

The sun was slightly blinding at first but my eyes adjusted quickly. I pulled out the piece of paper with my bus stop location on it and I was off.

Once I got there I could only make out one person through the snow.

It was a girl about 3 or 4 inches shorter than me. She had beautiful light purple hair that came to a stop at her shoulders. A white and blue cord went up into her hair and I couls only assume she was listening to music. Her skin was pale but elegant like fresh, untouched snow.

"Excuse me? Miss?" I spoke to her.

When she turned to me my heart skipped a beat.

'She has the most beautiful eyes!' I thought to myself.

They were a blue color and seemed very hazy. She had a sucker in her mouth. She took the earpieces out of her ears and put them in her pockets.

"Yes?" she replied. Her voice sounded perfect, like something out of a dream.

"Are you attending Youkai Academy?" I asked her.

"Yes, are you new?" She swiftly asked me. Her voice echoed through my head.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure I found the right bus stop." I honestly replied.

"Well you did." She said this and flashed me a quick smile which I returned. I had just noticed she was only wearing jeans and a purple sweater.

"Are you cold? I can lend you my coat." I offered.

"No thanks, I'm a snow woman." She replied. She must have assumed I was a monster if I was attending Youkai.

"I see." I said in understanding.

Before long the bus arrived and we both got on. Her in front and me all the way in the back. We were the only two people on board.

The school looked older than I expected. Like an old castle of some sort. It wasn't snowing here I guess because we had entered the monster world. As we got off the bus I caught up next to her.

"I...uh... never got your name." I stuttered.

"Mizore Shirayuki." She said to me with her sweet voice.

"Nice to meet you Mizore, My name is Ja-" I was cut off by her walking in front of me.

Mizore leaned in a little closer than I was comfortable with and looked me from head to toe. Then after taking the sucker out of her mouth she used her free hand to reach out and grab my shoulder to pull me in close and whisper "You're kind of cute".

I blushed a red color and tried to tell her my name.

"O-okay I-my name is J-Jason W-W-Winfield." I could barely speak or think for that matter.

She stepped back and put the sucker in her mouth before getting into an adorable stance. She crossed one leg over the other and tilted her head then giggled at my actions.

"See you around Jason." She said to me. Then she left and went into the building.


	2. Chapter 2: A Chilling Discovery

I do not own Rosario Vampire

I decided my previous chapter wasn't interesting enough to catch a reader's attention so I'm uploading this one earlier than planned.

Chapter 2: "A Chilling Discovery"

I woke up to the sound of my alarm that morning in my dorm room.

Yesterday was just a tour day to help me learn my way around the school. It was really boring but it did help a bit. I was really just hoping I could meet up with Mizore again. I liked her a lot.

I looked in the mirror as I combed down my silver hair and my fire-orange eyes shimmered with confidence.

' I _will_ make her mine.' I thought.

I put on my now clean clothes from yesterday and stepped outside with a smile on my face.

'Today feels like a god day.' I said in my head.

Just after taking my first step I was knocked over hard by something large.

"I'm sorry!" yelled out a voice. It sounded sweet and caring.

I looked around dizzily to find a pink haired girl bowing to me.

"It's alright." I stated.

"Oh yay!" She happily yelled out.

She suddenly threw herself on me in a hug and I didn't have time to react.

"Hey, who's this?" A voice said. It was a boy with strange looking brown hair.

"Oh you're here! I was waiting for you!" The pink haired girl let go of me and ran over to him.

I rubbed the back of my head in slight confusion.

"You're the new guy, right?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, my name is Jason. Nice to meet you." I said, reaching my hand out.

He shook it and said, "I'm Tsukune. It looks like you've already met Moka."

"More like she met me." I jokingly replied.

They both let out a small chuckle.

That was the day I was officially starting school at Youkai Academy.

"Miss Nekonome huh." I said as I reached the classroom.

The room was full of students who had already taken their seats. There were only two chairs I could see that weren't taken.

"Oh you must be Jason!" A woman's voice stated.

"Um yes. Hello everyone my name is Jason Winfield and I'm glad to be in class with you all. I hope we can get along well." I spoke in my most confident voice.

"Hi Jason!" Moka called out. She was sitting in the far back right corner and Tsukune was in front of her as they both waved.

"You can sit in front of Tsukune." Miss Nekonome said to me pointing to one of the empty seats.

'I wonder who sits here.' I thought to myself, looking at the empty seat in front of me.

My question was answered when Mizore walked in and quickly took her seat.

I didn't have enough time to greet her before the class started.

"Okay class! Today we will be learning more about human literature!" Miss Nekonome excitedly announced.

The class was pretty boring and once it was finished we did math and science. Neither of which I shared wih my new friends.

Before long lunch came by but I had nowhere to sit. Mizore walked up to me.

"You can sit with us." Her voice bloomed.

"Okay." I said. I followed her to a table with three other people at it as well.

Tsukune, Moka, and a blue haired girl in a tan sweater. I sat down next to her and she looked at me in a funny way.

"I've never seen you before." She said, pointing a fork at me.

"My name is Jason." I replied.

"Kurumu." She simply said.

I was caught by surprised when she got right in my face. "You're cute but not as cute as Tsukune!~" She said in a flirty voice.

Mizore glared at her, and Kurumu looked back and forth at both of us.

"Oh is this your boyfriend, Snow Skank?" Kurumu said in a rude way, showing her cocky smile.

"W-what?! No! No! We're just friends!" I blurted out in response.

"Oh well, whatever." Kurumu said.

"So what kind of monster are you anyway?" Kurumu asked. The rest of them looked at me awaiting a reply so I told them.

"I'm a fire demon. I can manipulate fire and create flames. Much like a snow woman can with snow." I looked at Mizore.

She had a slightly uncomfortable look on her face.

"I wear his dragon necklace to suppress my flames. Otherwise I'd be on fire right now."

"That's just like my rosary!" Moka cried out. She pointed to the cross on her chest and I simply nodded.

Mizore looked hurt in some way.

"M-Mizore is everything all right?"

"I-I..." She couldn't speak and she looked to be on the brink of tears.

Suddenly she stood up and ran out of the lunch room.

"Mizore, wait!" I called out, but it was no use.

"Where is she going?" I asked Tsukune.

"Probably to the cliffs." He said.

"I'll go find her." I said before dashing off.

I looked along the Cliffside before seeing her.

She was sitting down hugging her knees to her chest and looking into the blood red sea.

"Mind if I sit down?" I calmly asked.

She stood up and pointed a now formed ice claw at me. She looked like she had been crying.

"What the hell do I matter to you?!" She cried out.

I was confused as to why she was so upset with me.

"I wanted to know what happened." I honestly spoke with my hands calmly at my sides.

"Our kind have been at war for years! How can you talk to me like I'm just a friend to you!" She yelled.

I was standing in complete shock.

"Do you even know what your people have done to mine! To me! YOU MONSTERS KILLED MY BROTHER!" With that she couldn't hold it back any longer and she collapsed into tears.

I was completely stunned. I hadn't realized telling them my monster identity would lead to this. I felt completely responsible.

I tried to rest a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged away from me.

"Mizore... I had no idea." I started. "I was raised by humans. I never even entered the monster world before I came here. I'm like Tsukune in a way. I guess you could say I'm human too."

She looked at me in disbelief.

"I was raised to be kind and thoughtful my entire life. Always to respect those around me, even if I have a problem with them. I would never do anything like that to one of my friends." I had noticed I was starting to get through to her. I tried for several more minutes but nothing seemed to really cement my point in, so I got an idea.

I opened my palm and a ball of fire hovered above it. She expressed some fear but explained it was alright.

I raised my hand up swiftly and the fire ball went up into the air.

It poofed and bright orange embers burned all around us.

Looking up at the lightshow I had just displayed she cracked a smile.

"See? I'm not so bad." I said.

She looked at me and said "It's beautiful."

As I looked at her beautiful face with the bright orange lights surrounding it I could only think of one thing to say.

"Not as beautiful as you."

She quickly turned her head to me and blushed a deep red.

"Lets get back to our friends." I said smiling.

I was mentally hitting myself for saying something so stupid and cliché.

She took the hand I had reached out and used my help to stand walked back in complete quiet.

When we got back I explained to the rest of the group what happened.

They had been waiting for us outside and said if we hadn't come back sooner they would've gone after her themselves. They also stated they had no idea she had a brother and in all the time they had known her she never said anything about it.

After that the day sailed by and I went to my dorm room and prepared to sleep. I had trouble sleeping due to the extreme stress that I went through that day.

Before long everything was normal and the weekend came by so I decided to head back to my apartment and hang there for the time being. It was about 6 p.m when I got back to the apartment. I called Jeremy and asked if he wanted to hang out on Sunday and he said sure. I watched some t.v. before I finally drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Thank you

Chapter 3: "Thank You."

It's been about a month since I first joined the school.

I've already become close friends with Moka, Tsukune, and of course Mizore. It was a Saturday morning when I woke up at about 8 in my apartment, so I decided to get a cup of coffee. I wasn't really a coffee drinker, but the time felt right.

On my way to the coffee shop I was thinking about a report I had to do for school. It was about how humans would act if they knew just how many monsters were among them.

As I walked the gentle breeze felt cool in my hair, the snow stung my face. I was wearing my usual leather jacket with dark jeans and a blue t-shirt.

When I got into the coffee shop there was hardly anyone there. Aside from a few people sitting at tables, the place was empty.

I looked to the counter and saw Mizore.

' _What?! No way! My luck is awesome!'_ I thought as I walked up to her. I heard her order an iced coffee.

"Make that two." I requested.

I paid for the coffee and we sat down. Mizore seemed to be in a good mood today, she was smiling the whole time we were together.

"Wanna walk with me?" I asked her, finishing the last of my coffee.

"Sure." She responded. We walked around town and talked about this and that. We were mostly talking about our likes and dislikes.

After a few hours we parted ways and I realized just how I felt then. When she turned the corner it felt as if I had dropped back to earth all of a sudden. I felt a real connection, but I didn't know if she felt the same. I headed off to the gamestore after that.

I picked up some new shooter then called a cab. I handed him money when he dropped me off.

I played video games for what felt like two hours, but was actually a lot more.

"Damn." I mumbled to myself.

I decided to get some pizza. I went to the pizza shop across the street and got a large cheese. Then I went into my apartment and watched tv before I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with a start. I had a nightmare about Mizore. She was walking with me when all of a sudden she was a ways behind me. She screamed and shouted my name as **he** grabbed her and started to pull her away. I wasn't able to reach her. Her sucker hit the ground and shattered and that's when I woke up.

I decided to take a shower to help sort through my thoughts.

 _'Do I really feel this strongly about her already? It has been a month, but still. She might not be into me. We haven't had any "romantic" moments since she flipped on me.'_ Mizore apologized for that when we were in the coffee shop together the day before.

I remembered I made plans to go out with Jeremy today. I thought it might've helped take my mind off of things a little.

We didn't actually wind up doing much. We found a new fast food place and went to his apartment to talk and play video games for a while.

On my way back home I decided to go for a little walk instead. It was about 7, so it was already dark out.

That's when it happened.

"Don't touch me!" I heard a girl scream.

 _'That sounded like Mizore! I gotta help.'_ When I arrived I saw something terrible.

A man was holding a knife to Mizore and she didn't have a shirt on. He was taking advantage of her!

I sprinted at full speed down the alley and slammed my fist into the side of the man's head.

 _ **Bam**_

The sound echoed all around us.

"Mizore! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?!" I ran to her side as she was sitting next to a dumpster with tears in her eyes.

"He t-tried t-t-to..."

"Come on." I said, wrapping my coat around her. "My apartment isn't far from here."

As I grabbed her shirt from the unconscious man I saw who it was.

Mr. Kotsubo, my gym teacher.

When we got back to my apartment I made Mizore some soup and we talked for a bit.

She went into my room on my bed as I cleaned up my apartment a little. When I got back to my room she had fallen asleep.

I smiled as I went out onto the couch for the night.

When I woke up she was gone, I was expecting that.

I wen to the door to get ready for a new week of school. I saw a note taped to my door. It read a simple message.

"Thank you."

Sorry for that super cliché ending...

I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up next week on Friday.


	4. Chapter 4: New Feelings

_**Anybody who has read this far I thank you. I wasn't expecting my story to get as much attention as it has in the short time it's been posted. In celebration of my story getting the attention it has, I'm uploading two chapters this month. Thank you and enjoy.**_

I saw Mizore at the bus stop but I decided not to try to talk to her. She was probably still getting over the events of yesterday. I had to admit, she had some real strength if she managed to show up to school that day.

The bus arrived and I prepared myself for another week at the school but I should've been prepared for what happened next.

Mizore sat next to me on the bus. She had never done that before, even though she was a close friend to me.

"Jason I... wanted to thank you properly for saving me yesterday." She started. Something looked a little off about her.

"Don't worry about it. I was just doing the right thing." I replied.

' _Where is this going?!_ ' I nervously wondered.

"I know but... it's just that I..." The bus stopped suddenly and she stopped talking.

Then she caught me off guard. She leaned in and kissed my cheek!

She blushed as she looked at me when she pulled away. I could only stare. I put my hand where she kissed me.

Her lips were cold but not freezing, it felt good.

"Are you two getting off or what?" The bus driver said. He always creeped me out a little and for some reason he was allowed to smoke on campus.

Mizore quickly got up and practically ran off the bus and to school. I followed, but much slower.

 _'That's a good start!'_ I thought, doing a silent cheer.

After the day was over I called my dad on the phone at school and told him about my day. I usually did this on Wednsday but today was a special occasion.

"Well keep it up son! Don't let this one get away from you! I'd be happy to meet her once you two are happily married." My father said with a chuckle.

"Wha- HEY WOAH WOAH WOAH!" We both started to laugh.

"Do you want to speak to your mother?" He asked in his fatherly tone.

"Yeah, sure." I told him.

He handed the phone to my stepmother who, of course, was worried sick about me.

We talked on the phone for a bit before I had to get to my dorm.

When I walked in the window was wide open! I ran over and shut it.

Even though it wasn't snowing in the monster world, doesn't mean it didn't get cold.

I noticed a small sound coming from my dorm room closet. I opened it up expecting to find a mouse, but I didn't.

"HOLY SH-" I began. "What the hell are you doing here Mizore?" I calmly asked, leaning on the side of my closet door.

I wasn't wearing a shirt and she noticed this. I watched awkwardley as she checked me out right there in front of me.

"I like to watch you sleep sometimes. I guess I forgot to shut the window when I heard you coming." Mizore claimed.

"Wait so for the past... however long it has been, _you_ were that chill in my room?!" I asked.

"Yes." She calmly replied. "I usually leave when you're asleep.

"Mizore" I started "that's adorable." I half mumbled to myself. She must've heard me because she looked to the ground blushing.

"Oh-uh. Here you can come out." I blurted, trying to make her forget what I said.

Mizore left not too long after that and I went to sleep.

The next day went by quickly until gym class. Seeing Mr. Kotsubo made me feel sick so I went to do weight lifting in the back. That's where I saw Tsukune.

"Hey Jason." He said between breaths while lifting.

"Hey." I simply said.

I put four hundred pounds on the machine next to him and started lifting. It wasn't too heavy for me but I decided to take it easy for today.

"I bumped into Mizore this morning." A resting Tsukune informed. "We talked about you."

Curiosity had gotten the better of me. "Go on." I said still lifting.

"She basically said she likes you. She said you were cute and very nice. She also said something about you saving her but I decided not to ask much about it." He finished.

"You really like her, don't you?" He asked me.

The question caught me completely off guard. The weight bar slipped in my hands and landed on my chest with a **thud**.

"Gah!" I telled out in surprise.

"Are you okay?" A concerned Tsukune asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Also yes, I do really like her. I might even... I don't know." I answered.

"I could tell you some more about her if you'd like." He offered.

"PLEASE DO!" I yelled at him.

He began to explain the odds and ends of her personality.

"I know she's a stalker. She was in my closet last night." I told him.

After that Tsukune said he wasn't feeling well so he went to his dorm to rest.

On my way to cooking I saw Moka waiting for Tsukune.

"He's not feeling well. He won't be coming in today." I told her.

A slight expression of sadness crossed her face.

"Oh. Do you wanna be my cooking buddy today?!" She excitedly asked me.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." I said to the pink haired girl.

I had to admit, she was quite attractive. However, I was in to Mizore. She happily skipped along side me on the way to class.

The teacher for sone reason had a serious thing for curry. I never could figure out why. The class went by quickly and Moka had a lot of fun making difderent kinds of curry for me to eat. They were all amazing

On the way back to my dorm that evening I was thinking about Mizore. One thing was for sure, my feelings hadn't changed.

' _Stop being such a cliché!'_ I yelled at myself in my head.

I realized just how well I was doing with this "new life" of mine. I had great friends, good grades, and a dream girl all right here with me.

My room wasn't cold tonight as I went to sleep. I wouldn't have cared though, Mizore could do whatever she wanted. Even if it was stalking me. I drifted off to sleep with Mizore still in my mind that night.


	5. Chapter 5: Brawl

Mizore and I had only gotten closer in the following few weeks. She talked to me more than the rest of the group and I felt an oh so familiar chill in my room from time to time.

Something strange had been happening lately. I had felt as if I was being watched for a few days. I never noticed anybody following me directly, after all it was just a feeling. I began to wonder if it was **them**.

' _I don't think they would've found me so quickly... Though it is a possibility._ ** _He_** _can be quite crafty._ ' My train of thought slammed to earth when I walked straight into somebody by mistake.

"Oh I-I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said, standing up.

I heard somebody go "hmph" and something hit my head, hard.

"OW! Hey! What was that for..." My voice lost its power when I saw a golden washtub laying on the ground next to me. I picked it up and looked at it.

"What the...?" I started confused.

"Serves you right! Hehe." I heard a voice tell me. I looked around before I saw her.

She was short and looked to be quite a bit younger than I. She had short, dark hair and had a witch hat on. She was also carrying a wand.

"Yukari!" I heard Tsukune call out. I looked over to see him running and waving with the rest of the group close behind.

"You guys know her?" I asked pointing to the young girl. I rubbed the spot on my head where the washtub had landed.

"Yeah, this is Yukari Sendo. Believe it or not she goes to school here. She's really smart." Tsukune introduced her to me.

"Oh. Hello Yukari. My name is Jason. I'm friends with all of them." I waved my hand at the group. "I'm sorry I bumped into you."

She looked at me kind of funny for some reason.

"Eh, I forgive you." Yukari said with a humph.

The rest of the group started to talk to her and from what I had heard she was on some sort of vacation.

I had science today but I decided to do something I normally wouldn't. Mr. Takashi, the teacher, went to get papers from a printer in another room. When he left I got up and tip toed my way to his desk. I saw the chemicals he was using for a demonstration. I had a small knowledge of alchemy, so I knew what I was doing. I replaced one of the beakers and sat back down in my seat and waited.

Mr. Takashi walked in and set the papers down next to him. Without checking, he mixed the two chemicals and **_poof_**. A bright yellow cloud appeared. When it faded away he stood there with a defeated but half angry look on his face. His bright green hair was now pink with orange stripes and was fluffed all over his head. His nose had turned into a big, red ball. Yes, I made him look like a clown.

The entire class started laughing at the silly scene.

"Okay okay. Who's the funny guy that pulled this one?" Mr. Takashi said, pushing his glasses back up. I slowly raised my hand.

As he walked over his hair wiggled back and forth and made the entire class laugh harder. I wasn't able to laugh or I'd get in trouble.

' _This is awesome!'_ I thought.

"Jason, detention. The rest of you can join him if you don't stop right now!" Mr. Takashi yelled.

With that the class settled down other than the occasional giggle. On the way out I saw Kurumu in the hall alone and I decided to say hello.

"Hey Kurumu!" I said, walking up to her.

"Hi Jason." She reacted.

"Are you okay?" I asked her concerned.

"I'm fine." Kurumu replied. For some reason she sounded sad, but I decided not to try and pry her for it. We talked for a bit before the bell rang and we parted ways.

I was on my way to art when somebody stopped me.

"You're Jason, right?" It was a girl and she was much shorter than me. She had yellow eyes and green hair that just went past her shoulders.

"Uh, yeah. Do you need something?" I asked her confused. I didn't know her at all.

"I just wanted to warn you. I'd watch out. People are saying Saizo is getting ready to pick a fight with you." She finished. Then she just left without saying anything else.

Saizo. Tsukune had told me about him before. He was an orc or a ogre or something. Anyway he was bad news.

I continued on with class as usual until the bell rang and I was on my way to gym. I saw Tsukune so I decided to catch up with him.

"Oh hey Jason. I was looking for you. I think Saizo might wanna pick a fight with you." He said to me slightly concerned.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. I've had enough fights to handle a twig like him." I told Tsukune with confidence.

"Wow you sure sound ready." Tsukune had a surprised look on his face.

"I used to get into a lot of fights when I was... GAH UH! Living in this one neiborhood ahaha!" I almost slipped out my secret!

' _That was close. I guess I just feel comfortable around these guys.'_ I thought. I couldn't let any of them know about me. Not now, not ever.

Tsukune had a weird look on his face like he didn't believe me or something, but it disappeared as we got to class.

We didn't do anything but run. I wasn't tired though as I started making my way back to my dorm at the end of the day. That's when Saizo and two "thugs" stepped out in front of me.

"So, you're Jason? Pfft this'll be easy. Sick 'em." As if they were obediant dogs the two thugs changed into their monster forms, lizard men. They rushed me and I had no other choice. I had to fight.

I rushed over to the one on my left and put my fist in the center of his jaw. I watched as wlhe went sailing off in front of me.

I hurried over tho the one on my right and kicked him in the gut with my right foot. When he hunched over from the impact I gave him an uppercut and he went flying into the air and landed behind me. I stepped out to face Saizo.

"Whatever. You want something done right you gotta do it yourself!" With that Saizo changed forms.

He rushed straight at me with his fist raised high and sent it right at me face. I stopped it with one hand easily. Disbelief crossed his face when I tightned my grip on his hand and pulled him into the air. I slammed him on the ground behind me and it left a huge body implant in the ground.

I brushed myself off and looked around. A huge crowd had gathered and watched the fight. They all looked at me in slight amazement. Tsukune ran up to me.

"That was incredible! The only person I've ever seen take him down was Moka! She's an S-Class! How did you do it without changing monster forms?" The rest of the group came in after him probably wanting to know what the noise was about. All of them looked at me with confused looks on their faces.

"Let's just say I can handle myself in a fight, okay?" Angry about the fact I had to use my strength in a wide open place like this I pushed through them and ran to my dorm.

"I didn't want to have to do that." I mumbled to myself.

I never thought I'd have to use even a fraction of my strength again. Even though I left **them**.


	6. Chapter 6: The Start

Nearly a week had passed since then. Saizo kept his big mouth shut for the most part and I was still avoiding Mr. Kotsubo to the best of my ability. I had served my well deserved time in detention for Mr. Takashi and we were already back on good terms.

I had made a plan this weekend. I had finally decided to work up the nerve and ask Mizore on a date. A new amusement park had opened up recently near our area and I was praying to the heavens she would say yes.

I had already bought the tickets so I didn't want to waste them. I told Jeremy that if things didn't work out I would go with him instead.

I could've sworn somebody followed me to my dorm the previous day. I wondered if it had something to do with my old job.

' _Could they have found me so quickly? Would they still try to get me to go back?'_

The thought hadn't crossed my mind in nearly a year since I quit my old job.

I accidently walked into something that fell with me on the way to school. I had a little trouble breathing.

I didn't open my eyes before a gentle hand was on my head.

"I never though you'd be so... forward, Jason.~" A flirty voice said. I opened my eyes wide as I saw Kurumu blushing hard and looking straight at me.

I sat up and saw my head landed right into her less than modest "load."

"OH MY GOD!" I jumped straight up and started rambling. "I'M SO SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" She giggled at me.

"Stop! It makes you look cute when you get nervous like that~" She got into a less than innocent stance and winked at me.

"I'm only kidding. Relax." She smiled and went over to the rest of the group.

"Hey, wait. Where's Tsukune?" I asked looking around.

"He's sick." Mizore stated from behind. I jumped out of surprise. I had no idea she was there.

"Mizore! Don't do that! You'll give somebody a heart attack!" Yukari yelled.

"Jason said he doesn't mind, right?" She looked up at me as she tugged my sleeve for a response.

"No. I don't mind at all." I replied quietly. I was slightly embarassed at having to say that out loud.

"He thinks it's cute." She continued. Mizore looked up at me and smiled.

I looked away blushing harder than ever before. ' _Why'd you have to tell them that?!'_ I thought.

"When did he say that?" Kurumu teased. "Oh let me guess! You two went into a room alone together, huh?"

"Actually, yes. We were in his room." Mizore replied to a smirking Kurumu.

"Oh look at you two! Getting down and dirty so early in your relationship! I like that." Kurumu walked up to me and hugged my arm.

"What's gotten into you?!" I yelled pushing her away. An ice block landed on Kurumu's head, followed by a wash tub. We all laughed on the way to the school. All of us except for Kurumu.

I sat down in my seat in Miss Nekonome's room but Mizore didn't follow.

' _Where did she-'_ My thought was cut off by Mizore landing on my desk from the roof. The sudden event made me fall back in my chair and hit the floor with a thud.

"Are you okay?" Mizore crouched on the floor beside me. She looked at me with her head tilted slightly abd a lollipop in her mouth.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't scare me like that." I said, rubbing my head.

"Sorry it's just that... you're cute when you're scared." She blushed slightly and smiled at me before standing up and taking her seat.

I sat there for a moment realizing what she just said. Before long students came into the room and took there seats. The class was pretty lame but all I could think about was how well this morning was going.

Later after class I was walking through the hall before I was yanked into a closet. I grabbed my necklace, ready to break the magnet seal on the back after any sign of danger when I saw Kurumu.

"Don't do that! I almost hurt you." I whispered. I didn't want anybody to know I was alone with her.

"Yeah yeah. You dropped these this morning." Kurumu handed me my tickets with a smile.

"Holy crap! You're a life saver Kurumu!" I whisper yelled in happiness.

"You're gonna ask out Snow Skank, aren't you?" She teased.

"As a matter of fact I am." I replied.

"Well even though she and I aren't always on good terms, you better be good to her. She's one of my friends and if you make her cry you better pray Moka's gonna defend you!" Kurumu warned.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you. I wouldn't hurt her if my life depends on it." I told Kurumu. I rubbed my hand in her hair which to my surprise, was incredibly soft.

She blushed and got uncomfortable.

"What the-? HEY! YOU ASS!" She yelled at me. I waved as I closed the door behind me.

I put the tickets in my back pocket. After that the day went by quickly. Most likely because I had dropped my tickets without knowing, luckily Kurumu saved me.

I saw Mizore walking to her dorm so I decided that was the perfect chance.

"Hey! Mizore!" I yelled, running up to her.

"Hi Jason. Something wrong?" She asked.

"No. You see I was wondering... maybe you and I could uh- um... go to that new amusement park together?" My heart was beating faster than I thought was possible. I thought if she didn't answer I would have a heart attack.

"You mean like a date?" She calmly asked.

"WHA- uh... I guess so... Yeah." I rubbed the back of my head and blushed a little. I looked back at her to see what her answer was.

"Sure. Meet me at three in front of the park on Saturday." Mizore informed. She grabbed a ticket from my hand and grabbed onto my shoulder. After taking the lollipop out of her mouth she kissed my cheek and stepped back.

She smiled at me and blushed a little before walking off to her dorm.

I ran happily all the way to my dorm and let out a "Hell yeah!" on the way there. My mood was instantly shot to hell when I got there though.

A note was on my door with familiar handwriting.

"I told you we'd find you. You have to come back sooner or later. - G"

Rage filled me as I crumpled the note and threw it down the hall. I walked in to my dorm and punched the wall, not hard enough to put a whole through, but enough to leave a large crack.

"Damn him!" I yelled through my teeth.

I rested my head on my pillow. I honestly felt more scared than angry. I swore to myself that if he hurt my new friends, I'd kill him. I'd kill all of them.

I stared at my wall for what felt like hours before everything started getting black and I fell asleep.

 _ **Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that from now on I will upload two chapters a month until the story is completed. One chapter on the 1st and another on the 16th. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a review if you'd like.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Burned With The Memories

That night I had yet another nightmare. It was one I hadn't had in a while, but one I was familiar with. First the scream, the gunshots, I ran, then I looked at the body on the ground through my blood covered hands.

Recently that nightmare had stopped but now that my life was yet again about to sink down, it returned. It made me think of everything I had now.

' _Am I really going to lose it all? Will I ever return?'_ I thought. I tried not to think about it too much or I'd get myself all depressed. I put off my thoughts to focus on what was happening now. Today was Friday.

' _My date with Mizore is tomorrow!'_ I was really excited though I only went on a few dates in my life.

I was in science class when a teacher walked into the room.

"Is Jason here right now?" She asked, scanning the room.

"I'm here." I stood up and looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

"You have a visitor."

' _What? Who would visit me at school? My dad wouldn't and neither would my mom...'_ My thoughts trailed on as I walked down the hall slowly towards the school office. Then it clicked.

' _Wait what?! No! That's impossible!'_ My denial would get me nowhere of course. I picked up my pace as I saw the office down the hall to my left.

I swung open the door and my heart exploded and sank to the bottom of my body.

My former friend and co-worker, Adam, was standing next to the front desk. He looked the same as he did a year ago when I left. The same black hair and black sweater. The same tan work pants, he didn't change at all.

Sweat dripped down my face and I could hear my heart beat over the fan to my right.

"Hello Jason!" He talked in a polite tone as to avoid suspicion. "Might we talk... outside?"

"Sure thing." I said with a fake smile. We walked outside and a small ways away from the school to make sure nobody heard us.

We stopped near a small clearing in the woods in front of the school. I rushed up to Adam and grabbed him by the shirt. I lifted him off the ground and slammed his back into a tree in front of us and held him there.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here Anatomy?!" I was in a complete rage and my voice had turned into a slight growl.

"Hey hey hey! I'm just following orders. No need to get rough Blaze. I just need to tell you when you're coming back." As he explained he put his hands up in the air to show his "I'm innocent" actions.

My grip slowly loosened and I put him back down on the ground.

"When." I growled through my teeth.

"Tomorrow. Not sure when though, G said he'd pick you up when he wanted to." Adam stepped away from the tree.  
"I know you don't want to go back but I would if I were you." This got me curious and a surprised look crossed my face. "He's got somethin' on you so I'd do as he says. I dunno what it is but it seems important." Anatomy started to walk toward where the bus stop was.

"I'll see you soon." With that he waved and walked out of sight.

My fists were clenched so tight I could feel small amounts of blood run to my lower knuckles. I walked up to a tree nearby and hit it several times.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" I screamed, hitting the tree. When I finished the tree had a considerable amount of space removed in the trunk. I looked at my hands. They were nearly completely red with blood from my outburst.

I went to the nurse and got a few bandages after washing them off. After I got back to class I was in a pretty pissy mood all day.

Lunch just made everyone worry about me because I was in such a horrible mood.

I wanted to ask them all for help, but there was nothing they could do. I tried not to think about what I had done a year ago, the horrible things I watched.

I tried to think of how to keep them all safe but the only thing that came to mind was not telling them anything. I didn't want any of them in the mess I had created. They just couldn't get involved.

I got back to my dorm for what could've been the last time and stepped into the shower. I ran my fingers across the two circle scars on my chest. It had been nearly a year since I got them, but they still hurt like hell sometimes.

I thought about what I started.

' _Was it all worth it?'_ I wondered.

It was a year ago. I was just the average monster living in the human world. One day I got an idea. What was the point of having powers if we can't use them? I decided I would commit crime. I was originally just a kid looking for a thrill, then a criminal, and now one of the most wanted criminals in the United States.

Along with Anatomy and an old friend named Leviathon, we started an unnamed group. We started small with muggings and ATM's and thought we'd work our way up from there.

I walked over to my bed and sat down before continuing to remember.

The reason my father always moved was actually my fault. It seemed wherever we lived, trouble followed. My father had no idea I was a criminal but that criminal group always seemed to go wherever we were. So he got a job that involved traveling.

Each member of the group got a nickname. I was Blaze, because of my fire. Adam was Anatomy, he learned each pressure point on the human body to help him subdue guards and panicked hostages without killing them. Levi was Leviathon, he got his name because of his brute strength.

The media had named us "The Kings". We liked the name so we kept it.

It was our second bank job. I walked in and scorched the cameras. Then Anatomy and Leviathon handled the hostages before Leviathon came with me to the vault.

I grabbed the guard by his shirt and threw him over to the rest of the hostages. Adam was in charge until we got the vault open. Leviathon punched the vault at the hinges and it broke. We then both worked together to lift the heavy vault door up and out of the way.

Leviathon and Adam switched places and I went with Anatomy to get the money. There wasn't a whole lot as it was a small bank, but definitely enough to profit from.

On our way back out I heard it.

 _ **Bang! Bang!**_

Two gunshots.

I ran out into the lobby where the hostages were and saw Leviathon. He was on the ground. Dead.

I saw the hostage with the gun and charged straight at him. I was shot twice but in my rage I didn't notice. I tackled the hostage and got on top of him as fast as I could. I started to pound away at his face with my right fist over and over.

I heard his nose break and his begging was blocked out by my anger. I kept hitting until his entire face and my entire fist were nothing but blood.

I stood up, breathing heavily. I failed to notice that Anatomy had been trying to pull me off of the now dead man the entire time. I winced from the pain of the bullets in my chest as I walked out of the bank and got into the car with Anatomy outside.

He drove until the we ran out of gas and stopped in an alley near where we were at. I burned the car and we made our way to our hideout on foot. Luckily we had been recruiting new members into The Kings and we had a witch. She healed me and preformed emergency surgery and without it I definitely would have died.

Nearly a month later I met a boy about my age. He had messy white hair and blood red eyes. He wore a loose black dress shirt and black pants. He was intimidating I'll give him that, but he was quite scrawny. He said his name was Gale.

He challenged me to a fight for control of The Kings and all their members. I was planning on leaving the group anyway, but I wanted to relieve ownership to Anatomy. So after the fight I had to be healed again because to be frank, I got my ass kicked. Turned out he was a vampire and knew I wouldn't stand a chance to begin with.

He agreed to train me and the rest of our members in combat as we had many different monster enemies by then. Anatomy and I were at the top of the group in fighting skill. Anatomy relied on cheap tricks but I had raw talent and skill that were beyond him. The only person better than me was Gale. I could never beat him in a fight although I could stand my ground for a decent amount of time.

After that things took a turn for the worse. Gale started accepting jobs from outside our members and began doing all kinds of crazy things. He killed anybody in his way. All of the members of the group had been introduced to murder and it didn't bother any of them in the slightest. I was forced to kill more and more people and monsters before my family moved again.

Then I split from my family and moved to Seattle, where I was hoping I could hide away and never get involved in that mess again. In the end it just didn't work out that way.

I tried to think of any other possible ways out of the situation, but they all put my friends at risk. In the end I could only do as I was told.

"I fucking hate myself." I mumbled in my bed.

My room was cold again that night and I knew what that meant. I wondered if Mizore knew what was happening. I ended up ignoring the chill in my room and forced myself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Full Circle

That Saturday was the day I had my first date with Mizore. I became slightly depressed after realizing this may not only be the only date, but the last time I see her ever again. I let the negative emotions stir in my head as I walked to the park. The breeze caused my jacket to sway slightly as I walked but the snowing had stopped for the most part.

I spotted a nearby street light and I saw Mizore standing under it. She was watching as a few kids ran around and play with a small dog. The gentle wind caused her hair to sway behind her and it revealed her stunning blue eyes. Her signature lollipop changed positions as she turned her head to look at me.

In that moment I thought she looked truly amazing. I noticed the dark emotions start to slowly fade away as I simply stared.

"Oh! I-uh... It's just... I-You..." I sighed after realizing this was going nowhere. "I'm sorry for staring."

Mizore walked up slowly and looked up at me. "Like I get the right to complain."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Mizore hugged on my arm and I was a little surprised by this. She smiled up at me as I looked down.

"Your arm... It's warm." She loosened her grip slightly.

"You don't have to hang on like that." I was slightly concerned as she was more suited to the cold.

"No... I like it." She hugged tighter and it forced a smile out of me. I had to admit, having her by my side like this was great. I felt like I was where I should've been years ago.

"Well, here we go!" We walked into the front entrance of the park. To our left was a giant rollercoaster and to the right was one of the rides that shot up really fast.

I was surprised as Mizore actually took the lead. For some reason I was expecting her to be more shy. In the end it was her that pulled me around the entire park. One by one we rode every single ride and had a ton of fun doing it.

We were sitting on a bench just outside of the park's entrance. Mizore had made snowcones for both of us and I had just finished mine when I remembered what was going to happen. It was most likely that Gale would pick me up at the worst possible moment. That moment had to be now.

I hung my head slightly as I thought about what I was going to do to Mizore. I felt so ashamed and helpless.

' _Only a bastard would leave a date like this... but I don't have a choice...'_

"Mizore..." I started to speak in a depressed tone of voice. Mizore most likely picked up on it as she sounded concerned.

"Yes Jason?"

"I have to leave soon. I don't think I'll be going to school anymore and I doubt we'll ever see each other again." I clenched my fists and hung my head lower. "I feel like shit for saying this. Please understand that this isn't my will. I would never leave you and my other wonderful friends behind. I just don't have a choice..."

A black van came around the corner and stopped in front of us with a small squeak. The door slid open and revealed a crouched Anatomy smoking a cigarette.

"Yo. Let's go man G's waiting." He took a puff and blew it towards the back of the van.

"Jason. What's happening?" Mizore still had her calm tone of voice.

"It's not that I don't like you Mizore, but you could never love somebody like me. Not after the countless things I've done. I'm sorry to say this but... Goodbye." I stood up using all of my will power to get into the van without backing out. I couldn't bring myself to look at her until we had already started driving off.

I looked out to see Mizore was already gone. I saw snow just start to fall as we made our way to a small apartment building. I couldn't get over the feeling of intense guilt for not telling anybody anything.

I walked up the small set of stairs and opened a worn down wood door at the top. It creaked shut behind me as two other monsters in human form closed the door behind me.

I couldn't see much as the room was dark. Suddenly a familiar but haunting voice spoke through the darkness.

"We have a lot of catching up to do."

I looked around before I saw the blood red eyes glowing in the middle of the room.

"Gale."

"That would be me." A light turned on and revealed him standing in front of a small table. He looked the same as he did before only he was slightly taller. His black dress shirt was still loose as always and his black pants were invisible in the darkness of the table's shadow.

"Let's get straight to business. Do anything stupid, and we take care of _them_." Gale threw three photographs on the table, one after another. Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu were the three people in the pictures.

"Oh and let's not forget the most important one." Just the he tossed a lollipop onto the middle of the table and smirked. I clenched my fists ready to rip his damn face off.

"Touch her and I swear! I **will** kill you!" I shouted through my teeth but the two guards behind me grabbed both of my arms.

"Such and insolent tongue. Adam, please do me this favor and teach this mutt a lesson." Gale had ordered Anatomy like a dog. Worst part of it was, Anatomy obeyed.

"Sorry Blaze, nothin' personal." Anatomy threw his fist into my gut. The impact shook me backwards but the guards held me firmly in place. Anatomy pounded away, punch after punch, into my gut until I couldn't stand anymore.

The guards let go and I fell to the floor feeling weak. Gale walked over, grabbed me by the hair, and yanked my head up. "That should teach you something. Next time you'll get a special session from yours truly!" My head slammed on the floor hard.

I watched through blurry eyes as blood from my mouth and nose dripped onto the floor. "Take him to Shima." Gale ordered.

Anatomy put my arm around his shoulder and helped me walk into the room nearby. He put me down on a small bed and left. Moments later a girl no older than Yukari walked in and said a small chant. After that I felt better and was able to walk again.

Anatomy showed me to a room nearby with a bed in it and told me to rest. I rested in my bed feeling like pure shit for not telling any of my friends that I was leaving.

My room didn't start to feel cold and I began to feel empty inside knowing she wasn't there. I tried to force myself to sleep since I had to do work the next day.

' _Looks like this is it. I lost.'_ I thought slowly falling asleep.

It was true after all. No matter how much I hid or how far I ran. 

It still would have come full circle.


	9. Chapter 9: Unarmed and Dangerous

We walked into the bank with sunglasses over our eyes so nobody could ID us. I honestly didn't think Gale would start me out so rough on my first day back, but I was in no condition to complain. Anatomy wound up killing the guards and the mindless murder made me sick so I tried my best not to think about it. A member that I didn't know handled crowd control as Anatomy and I worked on the vault.

' _I know Adam isn't a bad guy... but he doesn't know what to do with himself.'_

Anatomy and I were grabbing cash and putting it all in small duffel bags.

"Just like old times!" He said while grabbing his next bag. I was still filling mine when I replied.

"I guess so. You know I don't want to be here." The smile on Anatomy's face faded.

"You don't really have a choice." We finished grabbing the money and were heading back into the lobby. "I'm glad to see an old friend." I looked over at him with no emotion.

"That makes one of us." I handed the other member his bag and we walked out of the front door. Our operation was quick, so only a few cop cars were outside. I used my flames to scare them all behind their cars and our group used their monster strength to run away. We had always ran away on foot but we were picked up by a van later.

We ran nearly across half the city before reaching our destination. It was a back alley with nobody else around. A dumpster next to me smelled awful and I wanted to get out as fast as possible.

"Where the hell is our guy?" I asked Anatomy.

"Relax he'll be here in a minute. He's a good friend of mine so don't be _too_ rough on him okay?" He looked at me with concern. I never really thought I'd see Anatomy care about anything.

"Whatever." Just then a black van rolled up just further down the alley. As I approached it the window rolled down to reveal our driver. He had short, light blue hair and eyes to match. Something about him caught my eye, he had something in his mouth. A lollipop.

I saw this and immediately thought about Mizore. He reminded me of her strongly, but there's no way he could be her brother. He was dead.

We all got into the van together but nobody said anything.

' _It can't be. There's just no way that's possible. I wish he would turn down the damn AC! It's freezing!'_

That thought clicked in my mind.

' _Could he even be a Shirayuki?! I thought their race was in danger!'_

We arrived at a large warehouse building somewhere I had never been before. A few other vans were parked outside and I assumed they were backup getaway vehicles. Gale greeted us once we went inside. Inside there was all kinds of beds and training equipment. I saw what seemed to be at least one hundred people taking up the space of the warehouse. Gale had told Anatomy to show me to my room.

The door was large and made of metal. On the front was "B" for Blaze. The door was heavy but inside was nothing but a bed and a lamp. I went over to my bed and decided to sleep. A slight chill managed to find its way into my room that night and a feeling of warmth swept over me. Even though she wasn't here, I felt as if she was and it made me happy.

' _Mizore...'_

The next morning I was driving for another job but I was surprised when Anatomy and the blue haired kid came running around the corner. They jumped into the van and on the way back to the warehouse, I decided to make conversation.

"Hey kid. What's your name?" I asked. I looked in the mirror to see he looked over to answer.

"Kazuki." His voice sounded almost void of all emotion. He showed no real expression as he answered.

"So, Kazuki, how'd you end up working for Gale?" Kazuki looked down and a sudden feeling of dread caught me. I could tell this guy's story wasn't going to be pleasant.

He shifted his lollipop before answering. "Gale said he would take the lives of my family. I faked my death in a battle to stop them from worrying about me. I don't want him to hurt them." He wasn't hiding it very well, I was able to feel the emotions in his words. It was similar to my situation.

"What about you?" I wasn't completely sure how to answer the question, so I gave it my best shot.

"Same reason. They aren't my blood family, but I still love my friends. Also," I paused for a moment. "There's a girl... you and her are pretty similar." This was the perfect chance to confirm my thoughts. This was were I would find out if he really is Mizore's brother or not.

"Really? What's her name?"

' _Perfect._ '

"Her name is Mizore." I looked into the mirror to see the reaction I was expecting.

Kazuki's mouth was wide open and his eyes were open wide. He quickly glanced at Anatomy who had a slightly confused expression. Kazuki regained his calm state before speaking. "Well I hope we can talk alone sometime."

' _There it is. He's her brother.'_

We arrived back at the warehouse to see people fighting each other, but not seriously.

"Ah, welcome back! You're just in time for training." Gale greeted us and had a few monsters take our bags. Kazuki was paired with me so I was waiting to see what he was made of.

We both got into a fighting stance and stood there. Then Kazuki rushed up to me with a kick to the side of the head. I reached my arm up and blocked it easily. I sat there blocking attack after attack looking for an opening when I saw one. After his third puch he stops for nearly a full second to get a kick ready.

He threw his third punch but I dodged it. I kicked his hip with my right leg and ran around him. I planted my fist in his lower back and when he fell to his knees I kicked him over.

"Looks like I win." I reached down to help him up. When he grabbed my hand I pulled him up and got close to him.

"Kazuki Shirayuki." He paused for a moment.

"How did you know?" I backed up and told him.

"I saw your reaction in the van when I mentioned your sister. I do have feelings for her, just so you know." I felt really stange saying that out loud, but it was better to let him know now.

"I don't care if she likes you or not. Though I think she would, you're a good guy Blaze."

"You really think she'd like me?" I asked him. I thought she did, but it's weird to hear something like that from somebody that knew her their entire lives.

"I do. I think you might be her type, I'm actually hoping you score with her." He told me this with a faint smile as he pulled out a lollipop and put it in his mouth. "She was never really good with guys."

 _'I guess it is true, isn't it? I miss her...'_

I walked back to my room after that and spent my day in it thinking.

' _Does she hate me now? What do the others think? Moka, Tsukune, hell I'm even worried about Kurumu! Yukari too. Do they all hate me?'_

I turned off my lamp and got into bed.

' _If me doing this made them hate me... it's a small price to pay for knowing they're safe.'_

Though Gale was a repulsive violent bastard, he did always keep his word. If he made that promise with me, he meant it.

 _'Will I ever see Mizore again?'_

My eyes felt heavy and eventually they closed and I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Beginning

I opened my eyes with a slight groan. I could tell it was the middle of the night just through instinct. I rolled over onto my side and directed my gaze to the alarm clock on the desk at the foot of my bed.

' _Damn 12:30? Am I even going to sleep tonight?'_ I wondered. I slid open the heavy metal door to my room and left it open. I had already put on my jacket and walked outside of the warehouse with my hands in my pockets. A small set of steps sat off to the side and I walked over to them. Seconds after sitting down I heard footsteps behind me.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Anatomy walked over and sat down next to me. He offered a cigarette.

"Sure, what the hell." I grabbed the disgusting habit from him and put it between my lips. I simply snapped my fingers and a small, lighter sized flame appeared in my index finger. I held it up to the cigarette and took the first inhale. Smoke filled my lungs and I blew it back out into the night sky.

"You planning on leaving again?" Anatomy asked. He tucked the lighter he had used back into his pocket. He took a large puff from his cigarette and looked at me, waiting for a response.

"I honestly don't think I should." I said. "If I do... he'll hurt my friends, so I need a pretty damn good reason to leave again." I sighed from just realizing the cold truth myself. "I'm in a pretty tight spot right now."

"Yeah I guess you are." He said. His cigarette ashes blew just past my head when he flicked them off. I coughed slightly as it had been a while since the last time I sat down like this with him.

"Why don't you leave?" I asked Anatomy. His cigarette went out before he could answer. Before he grabbed his lighter back out I flicked a small flame at the tip of his cigarette and it started to burn again.

"Thanks." He took a large puff before answering. "I don't really have a reason to stay, but I don't have a reason to leave either. I mean it's not like I have family."

It was true. Anatomy's mother died during birth. His father was killed after borrowing money from gangsters or something. His life wasn't exactly a great one... but I believed Anatomy still had a chance.

"Anyway we should get some sleep, we have work to do tomorrow." Anatomy stood up and dropped his cigarette onto the ground. He stomped it out with his left foot and walked back up the steps.

"What kind of work?" I asked. I didn't really care, but it would be good to know ahead of time. I used my flames to ignite the cigarette, burning it to ashes. I moved my hand side to side to fling the ashes off and followed behind Anatomy back into the warehouse.

"We have to steal some vehicles." He spoke calmly. The way he walked was somewhat strange. Anatomy walked slightly leaned back with his head bent down. In a way, it looked like he was always in a fighting stance.

"Cars? I thought we didn't do that anymore." I said. We used to steal cars back when the Kings were first starting. After some thinking we decided it was too much trouble, and Gale agreed.

"Yeah, but this is an exception. This is just preparation." The statement caught me off guard.

"Preparation? For what?" We had never had jobs big enough to jave to set up anything before, so this was unusual.

"Yeah, I know. We're breaking into some kind of building or whatever. There's said to be some kind of magic cross thingy or somethin' inside the basement. Gale's pretty nervous about it too, he said something about 'encountering resistance'. Apparently this cross thingy is important to both the monster, and human world."

When he talked about the magic cross, and image of Moka's rosary flashed through my mind.

"Do you remember the name of the place we're hitting?" I asked. There wasn't any particular reason, but this "magic cross" sounded familiar.

"Nah sorry. We have to break into the prison near town though, so let's get some rest."

"Okay." With that we split up and went to our rooms.

The next day we crouched along the side of the building. I was going to be forced to kill again today, but I was doing this for my friends. Kazuki used his ice powers to freeze the fence on the outer wall. I used my heat to melt the ice and caused a severe rust in the fence. I removed it quietly as we were right next to where the main security office was.

We walked in and took out each of the guards. Anatomy simply punched the closest one in the face. Kazuki shot ice shards into the chest of his and I was forced to shoot mine with a small flame.

The murder left a bad taste in my mouth but... this was to keep Mizore safe... to keep them **all** safe.

"Security is now disabled." Kazuki said after walking away from all of the wires and electronics he had set up. "The gear will self destruct in 80 seconds, so I suggest we get going."

We ran out into the main area of the prison. We made our way to where the bus I was getting in came into view. Anatomy quietly pummeled the guard standing watch in the tower nearby.

Kazuki froze the one next to the bus completely solid. After Anatomy got into his bus, Kazuki got into mine. I watched from inside our bus as Anatomy ripped off the GPS unit and crused it in his hand. Kazuki froze the one in ours and simply dropped it, shattering it into pieces.

Soon after we heard yelling and several guards started charging towards us, but it was too late by then.

We had already driven through the security gates and were on our way out. I was driving our bus when a helicopter flew close behind us.

"Pull over!" I heard an officer yell. Kazuki jumped ontop of the bus and seconds later I heard a _**swoosh**_ sound.

Kazuki had thrown an ice shard into the helicopter's propellars and it began to spin out of control.

I watched through the mirror as it crashed into the ground and slid several feet. I sighed with relief as I saw the pilot and a few other people climb out of it alive. Kazuki jumped back into the bus and we started to head back to the warehouse.

When we got there, I was in charge if using my heat powers on the bus. I heated up my hands to melt the paint off of the bus and get the prison markings off of it as well.

When I reported back to Gale, he seemed slightly nervous. I guess killing people and stealing wasn't a problem, but stealing from the police was different.

I awoke yet again that night. I decided to go for some fresh air again when  
Mizore crossed my mind.

' _I hope she's okay... the rest of them too.'_ I was walking past our planning room when I heard a hushed voice.

"Boss, are you being serious?" Anatomy was nearly whispering, but I heard him clearly.

"Yes, Adam. I am. You will **not** tell Jason anything... understood?" Gale's disgusting voice echoed in my head. "We will come in from this side of the school."

' **SCHOOL'** The word struck me.

' _No way! He wouldn't dare.'_

I leaned up against the wall and pressed my ear against the door.

"It's settled then." Gale started. What he said next would completely change everything, those next four words rang in my head.

"We'll attack Youkai Academy."


	11. Chapter 11: Reunion

' _No way!'_ I shook a little and leaned in against the door slightly harder.

"We enter from this side of the school because it's not easy to see from an angle like that." Gale explained his voice to Anatomy, who I assumed knew about this all along.

"Bastard" I whispered. I had just realized that Anatomy hadn't come to the school just to warn me, but to survey and map it instead.

Fear gripped tightly at my chest as I backed away from the door slowly. Trying my best not to make any noise, I walked a small distance away before I started to run.

The sound of my boots was heavy on the ground and barely echoed through the warehouse.

I reached the door with the "K" on it and slid it open. All I could think about was how foolish I had been. I couldn't believe how easily I had been tricked. I thought about all of the friends I had just made and all of the danger I had just put them in.

Then I thought about Mizore...

With a surge of determination I walked over to Kazuki and slapped him awake.

"What the-" I put a hand over his mouth and put my finger up to my lips. Kazuki stopped talking and nodded in understanding.

"What's going on?" He whispered to me. The chill of his room gave me a slight shiver.

"We have to get out of here. Gale is going to attack the school that your sister is going to and there's no doubt in my mind that he'll kill everyone there." I answered him quickly and quietly. He stood up and threw on his light blue sweater.

He walked over to the table at the foot of his bed and grabbed a lollipop. After unwrapping it, he put in his mouth. "Lead the way."

Together we both snuck around the warehouse unnoticed.

We ran outside to where the vans for our jobs were parked and got into one. Gale always took the keys so that nothing like this would ever happen, but he didn't know that I knew how to hotwire a car.

I connected the last wire and the car started. I put my foot down on the pedal and we were off.

The ride to the tunnel was long but it was the only way I knew how to get to the school, only a monster could drive through it and end up in the monster world.

When we got through the tunnel it was already daylight, but I wasn't tired at all. My mind was too focused on getting everyone safe.

We arrived at the bus stop and got out of the van. Kazuki and I both started running into the forest and towards the school.

We both were running when I saw a figure on a small, fallen tree. It was Tsukune, eating a sandwhich without the girls. He turned his head and spit out a large chunk of sandwhich.

"Jason? Is that you?!" He stood up and ran over. "Where have you been?! Everyone was worried!"

"There's no time for that right now." I grabbed him by the shoulders and could feel the serious vibe I was giving off. "Get the girls... we need to talk. **Now**."

Tsukune nodded and ran out of the forest. I saw him return around the corner followed by Moka, then Kurumu, Yukari, and lastly... Mizore.

Mizore opened her eyes wide at the sight of me and failed to notice Kazuki.

She walked over with Tsukune and the others.

"So where the hell have you been?" Kurumu shot at me. All of the others looked in curiosity for my answer to the question.

"That's not important. What _is_ important is that somebody very dangerous is going to attack the school. Not just him, but an army of 100 or more people that are ready to kill every student in the school." I looked at everyone's cofused faces when Yukari spoke up.

"Who? What's going on?" She tightned her grip on her wand in worry.

"Yeah really." Kurumu placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. Tsukune and Moka both looked in the same way they had been the entire time and Mizore stared at me with her beautiful, cold, blue eyes.

I had just noticed that Kazuki was hiding and that's why nobody noticed him.

I sighed as I began to explain everything.

I didn't hold back and I told them everything about the situation. I told them about Anatomy and Gale, what I had started, me being a criminal, and what was about to happen.

"I can understand if you guys hate me now... but I-" I was cut off by something a little unexpected. Mizore slapped me across the face, Kurumu came up and did the same. I looked at the two of them in complete confusion.

"Why would we hate you?" Mizore asked in her cold but also angry tone.

"I'm with Snow Skank on this one. Do you really think we'd care about all of that shit now?!" Kurumu was angry with me, but in a different way than before.

"We don't care about any of that, Jason." Moka said from behind the girls.

"Yeah that doesn't matter anymore." I looked to Yukari who had come over to me.

"It doesn't change the fact that you're our **friend**." Tsukune stepped through the girls. "The things you did in the past don't change who you are now or the way we think about you."

Mizore stepped in front of him again. "We all care about you."

I was completely stunned. At a loss for words, I tried to wrap my head around what was happening.

' _They don't hate me?'_

As the realization came in, I could feel the emotions start to build.

"Guys... I..." I was about to cry when Kurumu said something.

"Are you gonna cry? In front of **her**?" She didn't point or gesture, but I understood.

I took a deep breath and relaxed a little.

"Thanks guys... I don't know what to say."

They all smiled and looked at each other with looks of understanding on their faces.

"Anyway... we have to warn the school. I need your help to do it." I looked at them as Tsukune got a bad look on his face.

"That won't work... Nobody would believe us." He said looking down. The rest of them got sad looks too but Yukari spoke up.

"Even though they're officially disbanded, the discipline comittee probably still has enough of a reputation to at least scare the students into listening to us." I looked at her in amazement as I would've never thought of that. It was the perfect plan!

I walked over to her and got on one knee to adjust to her height. I took the hat off of her head and grabbed her by the shoulders. I leaned in and kissed her right there in front of everyone.

"You're a genius!" I put the hat back on her head and she looked up with pink cheeks.

"Um..." She didn't say anything. I turned around and almost had a heart attack.

Mizore and Kurumu were both giving me a death stare.

"Uh... Sorry?" An ice block fell onto my head and Kurumu hit me on the head, no washtub this time though.

"Before we go and do this... There's someone you all have to see. Especially you, Mizore." She looked up in confusion as I said the statement.

Suddenly a twig snapped behind us and I turned around. Kazuki walked out from the tree he was hiding behind. Mizore took a few steps forward.

"It's been a long time little sis..." They both looked at each other for a moment. "How is my little snowball?" He walked over and looked down on her slightly.

The lollipop had fallen out of her mouth as she hugged her long lost brother.

"It's really you..." She smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek. I smiled as I watched their cold embrace. I looked at the rest of the group and saw all of their smiles as well.

The whole scene felt fantastic and eventually the two siblings seperated.

We all settled down after Kazuki explained his story and we all got back to the main problem at hand.

"So... I guess we have to talk to the discipline comittee." I said, turning towards the school. I took a deel breath.

"Here we go."


	12. Chapter 12: Plan

We all walked as Yukari took us to where the discipline committee was last seen.

"They were around here yesterday..." The young witch said as she looked around us. I took a look around. We were currently in the school basement which I was told, wasn't being used by the staff at the moment.

A strange odor came across me as I walked around, looking for a member of the committee.

The basement was quite large and looked like it was the same size as the school it was under. I was searching towards the far right corner when suddenly I found myself flying backwards.

A foot had hit me in the chest with such a force, I could only compare it to Anatomy. I quickly thrusted my head downward in the air to begin a flip.

I landed flat on my feet and ready to fight after sliding back a few inches.

"Are you okay?" Kurumu was concerned as she and the rest of the group came running over.

"I'm fine." I quickly turned my head over to see a member of the committee.

"Who are you?" He asked in a slightly cocky tone. The voice made me slightly irritated.

"I'm Jason Winfield, I'm here to ask a favor." My voice was clear and deep.

' _Hopefully... I won't have to fight him...'_ I was able to feel the monster energy surging from him.

"Our leader isn't around anymore so I guess you could say... I'm the leader." He walked over to where we were.

"I'll do as you ask on one condition. Fight me and win." He walked over to the stairs leading out of the basement and turned back to us. "I'll be waiting outside for you." With that, he turned and walked out of the basement.

"You can't fight him. There's no way you'd win." Moka was slightly worried and the other friends gave me the same look.

"I'll be fine. Me taking Saizo down was nothing, the necklace supresses my monster energy as well as my power." I pointed to thw metal object hanging to my neck by the chain.

"Really?" Tsukune asked with a surprised look.

"Yes." I turned to start going up the stairs when Kurumu grabbed me.

"Wait! There has to be a different way." A look of worry was obvious on her face. I put my hand in her soft blue hair and looked her in the eyes.

"I'll be fine, Kurumu." She blushed slightly and looked up at me with a strange look.

"Just... Don't die like a dumbass..." Her voice was soft and filled with fear.

I just smiled and continued up the steps. The members of our group stayed off to the sides of the battlefield that our enemy had chosen.

"Looks like you actually think you can win!" He laughed and made me slightly angry.

I watched as small spikes began to form around his body. All over his arms were at least 4 inch long needles that were ready to cut into my flesh.

' _Now that he's changed forms... it's my turn.'_ I took a deep breath as I grabbed onto the dragon hanging around my neck. It had been a long time since I had to pull it off.

With a slight tug, I heard the metal _**click**_ as the magnets on the back seperated. I clenched my fists after placing the necklace into my pocket and let my energy out.

My hair turned red and my skin began to heat up. Soon enough, an orange, flame aura surrounded my body.

The power inside of me had been building ever since I had gotten stronger on the outside.

"Let's do this." Suddenly, the committee member ran at me with incredible speed, only second to a werewolf.

He swiped again and again with his spikes as he did spins and twirls to keep his movement going. I dodged left and right, up and down to avoid his deadly needles.

Her went for a throat jab but I stepped out of the way and shot a small fireball at him. In my true monster state, my flames were much hotter that a regular fire.

I heard him let out a small grunt as he jumped back.

"That hurt..." Filled with anger, he began to charge at me without any formation or technique.

He swung his left leg up immediately after a punch and hit the side of my head with a loud _**crack**_. I stood back up quickly, not even phased by his attack.

As he came running again, I put my hands together and shot a large flame at him as if it were like a gun.

The steady beam of fire continued to burn him as he screamed in pain. Still not giving up, he forced his way through and swiped at my head.

I ducked and did a turn before planting my foot on the side of his face and saw him fly off into a tree.

The tree fell over the other way and he sat there unable to move after the attack. I walked over with my flames still burning bright.

As I stood over him, I opened my hand to let a flame hover above it.

"Are we done now?" I asked calmly. He raised his arms up to defend.

"No more! No more! You're stronger than me... that means you're really strong. Like _really_ strong." He said. He gained the strength to stand and looked up.

"What's up with the sky?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. I looked up and got confused too.

"I don't know.." The sky had turned a blood red color.

"Jason." I heard a voice that sounded like Moka, but a little more mature.

I turned around and saw Moka had moved to where we were. My flames still covered my body as I looked in slight shock.

Moka's body had matured into more of an adult.

"You still have another opponent. I want to see what you're made of." She lunged in for a kick to my head, but I reached an arm up and blocked it.

The kick had a loud boom and I slid several feet after the vampire kicked me.

"What? You blocked it?" She opened her eyes wide in shock. I glanced over at our friends to see they all had wide open mouths.

I threw a flame ball at her but she dodged it with ease. One after another, I threw fireballs in Moka's direction but she dodged as she moved closer.

When she got close enough to hit me, I stepped out of the way and burned her back.

"That stings!" She stood back up and came in for another attack.

I slammed my fist into the ground and a small explosion consumed the area around me. I looked after the smoke had cleared away to see I had actually knocked Moka over. I hadn't even expected it to have any impact at all.

"I'll admit... you're pretty strong." She walked over and I saw her up close. Her blood red eyes and long silver hair all looked good on her mature body. "You're cute too." Inner Moka smiled as she started to walk even closer.

"Wait... what?!" I just realized what she said as she was standing right in front of me. She leaned in close and whispered.

"You're cute." Then she leaned in and kissed me! The situation felt slightly wrong because it felt like she was older that me. I had already put on the necklace, so my aura was gone and unable to stop her from kissing me.

I tried to pull away, but she held me tight by the shoulders. When she let go, I saw something I never thought I would before. Inner Moka blushed at me and turned around.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Then she walked over to Tsukune, who was so dumbfounded, looked to be on the verge of tears. Inner Moka said she was sorry about that and that the outer Moka didn't feel the same way. Then she grabbed her necklace and pushed it back onto the chain around her neck.

The rest of the group stared at me as I looked at all of them.

"What in the actual hell just happened?!" Kurumu yelled.

"I think that Inner Moka likes him!" Yukari yelled in a childish voice. Mizore walked up and grabbed my sleeve.

"He's mine." Her cold voice echoed through my head.

"M-Mizore?" I was really surprised at hearing her say something like that.

"Let's talk abkut that after we save the school... okay?" Mizore shifted her signature lollipop as she finished her sentence.

"Y-Yeah..." I said happily.

"Am I the only one still thinking about the fact that Inner Moka likes this dumbass?!" Kurumu yelled.


	13. Chapter 13: Prepare

We all agreed that the committee would tell all of the students in the school to come outside. I was slightly nervous because I didn't know that, when I told my story, if they'd join up with us.

"Are you okay?' Mizore walked up behind me and stood by my side. I was on the roof alone, thinking about what I'd say.

"I'm just worried that they won't decide to follow through." I looked down over the front of the school.

I had taken a look over the school as Kurumu and another succubus flew me into the air to look at it. The front of the school was the only spot without windows or classrooms where students could see the fleet of criminals arrive.

Mizore placed a cold hand on my shoulder and gave me a warm smile.

"I'm sure it will all work out." I smiled back at her and watched as students and teachers began to come out of the building. Each of them came outside and looked up to the roof where I was standing.

Once all of them were outside, I took a deep breath.

"Everybody listen up!" I yelled out to begin. I explained the entire situation. Who I was, who Gale was, and what he was going to do. I told them all that one hundred or more criminals were going to come to the school and likely kill all of them if they didn't fight back. I also yelled out to them that if they wanted to live, this battle would be kill or be killed.

When I finished, they all looked at one another with confused expressions.

"Who's with me?" I took a deep breath and watched the crowd. Saizo stepped out of it with his hands raised.

"We'll help." Ten other students walked out and stood next to him. I assumed they were his thugs. Then Miss Nekonome came out after.

"I'm always happy to help one of my students. We have to stick together, meow!" I watched as a few more students stepped forward without speaking.

' _It's still not enough!'_ A very small portion of students were willing to help until...

"I'm with him!" Kurumu had screamed at the crowd and stood next to me. My eyes widened as nearly half of the boys in the school stepped forward into the crowd.

' _What the..?'_ Soon, Moka walked up and did the same. An even larger portion of students stepped forward.

Then Yukari, which made most of the girls in school join us and lastly, Tsukune.

Tsukune had the rest of the students join the group and soon I realized that all of the students at Yokai had joined us.

"Why did they join when you guys asked?" I looked at the girls standing next to me.

"We have little fanclubs." Kurumu answered with a smirk.

"They do anything we ask." Moka added with a childish tone. I blinked a few times after hearing that.

"You've got to be kidding." The rest of the group laughed and I understood they were serious.

We went down to the large group of students that would be our army. I instructed that they **will** have to kill the criminals until they retreat or there are none left. I also explained for the first time that Gale was a vampire, and that the students should avoid him.

Soon we had set up a plan to defend the school and wipe out the criminals the best way we could.

We would have me, Moka, Mizore, a guy named Gin, Kazuki, and Saizo with his thugs. They would lead the charge because they were the strongest.

The other students would follow in after and assist in their best efforts. We would train them over the next month, but they still wouldn't be able to win against two or more of them.

Kurumu and any of the other flying creatures of the school would attack from the air and support the ground team.

Mizore's family would hide in the trees and attack from the sides as soon as every bus full of criminals arrived.

Yukari and her family would focus on healing magic and provide support if we started to get pushed back.

The next day, Mizore's mother and the rest of her family arrived. Her mother was... pushy to say the least. When Kazuki and his family were joined back together, it was truly amazing to see.

We walked around the forest by the school and looked over the best positions to attack from. After several hours of planning, we had all decided on spots for every member of the Shirayuki family.

Kurumu's mother arrived with some reinforcements as well and we all discussed when they would fly out and begin their attack.

After that, Yukari's family arrived. Her mother greeted me warmly and the rest of her family did as well. We all got to see a small demonstration of what they could do, and it was good. It would need work, but by the end of the month they would be very effective.

We all had decided that training with the Inner Moka would be better.

Kurumu grabbed Tsukune's arm and made him tear off Moka's necklace. Soon there was the bright light, then Inner Moka stood in front of us.

I explained every thing to her and she agreed to help us but...

She grabbed on and pulled me into another kiss. At some point I heard Tsukune.

"Oh, come on!" He yelled. The rest of our friends laughed as the vampire kept a tight grip on me until she ran out of breath.

"Okay. Now I'll help you." Inner Moka stepped away from me as I shook my head from side to side, trying to shake the kiss off.

I smiled as I saw all of my friends standing together, ready to fight with me.

I turned around to look at the students of the school beinf friendly with one another, but also ready for the fight as well.

"Okay, everyone! We have one month to train!" I yelled.

Every student gave some form of understanding and soon, training began.


	14. Chapter 14: Training

Training began the following day and it only got harder. Every student at the academy was working their hardest to become better.

Most of the strength type monsters, such as Saizo, were with Moka and training with full contact sparring. I admired the spirit of all the students and continued to train my own students.

I was training the monsters that didn't fit into a range, strength, or support type. Usually they were two or even all three and couldn't be trained in just one style to be the most effective. Kazuki was helping me train them as well.

Yukari worked with her family and practiced their healing on the people from Moka's group and my group as well.

Kurumu went over flight patterns and timing with her family and other flying monsters from the school.

Mizore was part of my group as the ice powers were effective at range and close quarters.

I would take the time and train each individual member of our training group to test their progress.

On the second week of training, I was going to test Mizore.

I stood across from her in the open area that would be our battleground.

"I won't hold back." She said. Her hair froze and her claws began to form. An icy chill made its way over to me as I stood, ready to fight.

I didn't change forms for my evaluations because I was likely to hurt someone with my flame powers.

Mizore used her ice to freeze the ground leading up to me. She pointed her arms backwards and a small blizzard came from her claws, shooting her over to me. The move was clever and she did it very quickly, but I jumped out of the way.

I landed with a slight thud and melted her ice slide. Then she ran over and swiped left and right. I dodged three times before placing my hand against her icy wrist.

I put my palm into her chest and she stumbled back, but didn't fall.

"Good! This training is really helping everyone." She nodded as we both took a moment to catch our breath.

This time, I took the offensive approach.

I stepped in a zig-zag all the way to where she was before I came in and did a full twist.

My foot took a small chunk out of her hair as she ducked and punched me in the stomach with an ice claw.

I stumbled from the impact, but kept attacking strong. I ran in and faked a leg sweep before hitting her in the side with my fist. It wasn't enough to hurt her, but enough to make her fall.

She jumped up and when I went for a kick to the head, she placed a claw against my leg to stop it. She countered by doing a duck and a spin and threw her elbow into me. As I stumbled back, I saw as she jumped up and hurled an ice ball at me.

It hit with a lot of force and knocked me flat on my back. I didn't think she meant to throw it as hard as she did, but it **hurt**.

"Are you okay?" Mizore ran over as I sat up, winded from the blow.

"I'm okay... damn you can throw." I grunted as I stood up and started walking with her.

"You're doing a lot better than some of the other students. I hope nothing happens to you when the final battle starts." I was truly worried that Gale would target her because I left again.

"Same to you. I still need to talk to you about.. you know.. us." She blushed as she said that. I smiled, hearing those words made me feel truly happy.

"Yeah." I walked to where Yukari's family was working.

"Oh! Hi Jason!" Yukari came over to greet me as I sat down on a small chair.

I took off my jacket and my shirt and saw Yukari's cheeks turn slightly pink as she investigated the injury on my admirable body.

"It's just a bad bruise, it should be a piece of cake." She lifted her wand and said a few words I didn't understand. I looked at the large, circle bruise from the ice ball as it slowly faded away. The pain vanished and I stood up to stretch.

"Wait, what's that?" Yukari pointed to the two small scars on my chest.

"When did you get those?" Mizore walked up and placed a hand on me which made me blush a little.

"I was shot during a job." I didn't really want to discuss the exact events that occurred that day.

"Do you want me to fix them for you?" Yukari asked, looking up. I was a little shocked by the question.

"Actually... No, I'm going to keep them." I said as I put my shirt and jacket back on.

We bumped into Kurumu on our way to report to Kazuki.

"Oh Jason. Hey, what're you two doing?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"We were jus-" Kurumu placed a finger on my lips to hush me.

"Oh I know. You two were totally getting dirty somewhere, weren't you?" I grabbed her hand and got flustered.

"No! I-it's not like that!" She giggled and ran a finger from my cheek to my chin. Then she walked around us and looked back.

"Let me know if you need another girl!" Kurumu winked and walked around the corner.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. All I heard was Kurumu's laugh from around the corner. I looked over at Mizore and saw that she was looking down and blushing, but she also seemed to be thinking about something.

"She's such a tease." I said, I scratched an itch on my chin.

"I shouldn't tell you this but..." Mizore squirmed for a minute. "Kurumu she... loves you." I blinked a few times and let the words sink in.

"What?" I was stunned by that.

"She teases you because she actually is in love with you. I feel bad for telling you, but she came to me and told me that she was worried that you don't feel the same way." The story sounded unreal to me.

' _Why me? Why would Kurumu even think about_ ** _liking_** _a guy like me?'_ I actually felt bad about knowing that I didn't feel for her the same way.

"I see... I-uh..." I couldn't really form a response to that. Kurumu had actually developed feelings for me over the entire time we had known each other.

We didn't say anything else about it and went back to training.

Soon, the month had passed and we would find ourselves in a heated battle. The vibe of tension was heavy over the students as we sat in wait by the entrance to the school.

Today was exactly one month from when I had overheard Gale reviewing his plan and if there's one thing about him I knew, it was that he would never mess up a planned job.

Soon, I saw somebody running full speed towards me.

Kazuki stopped a few feet away and tried to catch his breath.

As he panted, his breath was visible from the cold temperature of his body. After he caught his breath, he stood up straight and looked me in the eyes.

"He's here."


	15. Chapter 15: The Final Battle, Pt1

"Everyone, into your positions! **Now!** " I shouted at the students behind me. Each and every one of them moved around until they were all in order. I watched Kurumu and her family fly onto the roof so they wouldn't be seen. Yukari, her family, and someone named Ruby all stood in the entrance to the school with their wands ready.

Saizo came up and stood far over to my left and Mizore came to my right. Inner Moka appeared next to me and leaned in.

"How about after this... I **don't** put the necklace back on and we... Make a mistake?" Inner Moka pointed to the dorm rooms and it took a moment for me to realize what she meant.

"Gah! Focus, Moka!" I yelled as I blushed. She started to giggle but stopped as the first bus came around the corner.

There was one bus, then two, three, eight, ten. Ten of those vehicles came around the corner and stopped in front of the school.

"That's a lot more than a hundred!" Kazuki was standing next to Mizore and I didn't notice until just then. I gulped as Gale came out of the first bus and stood alone, staring at the massive body of students behind me.

"Well, well. It seems that the rat called all of his friends!" His monster energy swelled and overwhelming. I saw the students behind me with their frightned expressions.

 _'Stay strong...'_ I thought.

"We're going to stop you." I calmly replied to Gale. He laughed.

"Really? You? Stop _me_? I don't think so. Even if you take out these idiots," Suddenly, all of the criminals on poured out of each bus and were now standing behind him. "I'll just do it myself." He widened his arms to say, "hit me with your best shot."

"Charge!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and the battle began. Each student of the academy ran towards the criminals as they ran to us.

Mizore's family took out a noticable portion of them before I ended up inside the massive army of criminals. Each of them tried to attack me.

I dodged left and right before kicking one in the throat to my left. The one to my right ran over and went for a punch to the head. I jumped and landed on his shoulders and before he could react, I reached down and snapped his neck.

Just then I heard several screams of pain. I looked around to see that Kurumu's group of monsters had begun their assault.

Moka was destroying her enemies even faster than I was. She simply kicked and punched them one at a time and was killing each of them easily.

Mizore wasn't having too much trouble either. She stabbed a few with her claws before jumping into the air and sending a large ice block down on a few, killing them as well.

Kazuki weaved in and out of each battle he entered and killed each of his enemies through trickery.

 _'We're winning!'_ I thought as I punched another criminal. I sparked my hands and a small explosion sent him flying backwards, dead.

I jumped into the air and hurled a massive fireball into a large crowd of criminals. A few of them lived, but were finished by Saizo as he plowed through them in his monster form.

I looked around and saw a large crowd of students fighting someone. I fought my way over, only to be knocked down by a seriously injured student. I checked the pulse on their neck. They were alive, but barely.

I looked to see the culprit and there stood Anatomy.

"You son of a bitch." I set the student down next to me and threw a fireball at him. He raised an arm up and waved it off with his hand.

Anatomy came in with a full-powered kick. I blocked his foot, but the impact still sent me flying into the woods nearby. I could see the Shirayuki family having their own battles around me as I stood up. I jumped out of the way as Anatomy's fist slammed into the ground beside me, leaving a large indent.

Anatomy yanked his fist out of the ground and stood there looking at me, ready to fight.

I ran in and swept his legs out from under him. I tried to punch him when he was down, but he rolled out of the way.

Anatomy jumped up and swug his leg at my hip. I moved forward and grabbed his leg in my left arm. After hitting my elbow against his leg, I went for the face again but he moved. He leaned forward and put his fist into my gut, knocking me off of him.

I ignited my left hand as he ran over. When he jumped, I threw myself onto my back and kicked him as he came down towards me. When he landed, I jumped up and over him, burning him badly as I did.

I landed and slid about an inch before I saw Anatomy already standing. We both stood for a moment, breathing heavily.

"You're still good!" He exclaimed after we both caught our breath. "But... you're soft." He mocked me as he slowly approached.

He swung a fist at me but I stepped out of the way and kicked him.

"You won't win without taking it off!" He reffered to my necklace that I had never taken off around him before.

I growled and ran in for another attack.

' _He's right..'_ I thought as I dodged his foot. I grabbed his foot and threw him off balance. Then I kicked his chin as he was down and he went sliding away from me.

Anatomy still stood quickly. He reached his hand up and cracked his jaw.

"Ouch. That kinda hurt." He smiled as he ran in for another assault. He actually slid under my legs and punched me from behind.

When I turned around, I was met by a fist that sent me flying into a large tree.

I stood back up, ignoring the ache in my back. I blocked his fist with my arm and pushed it away before punching him over and over. I finished with a kick to the head. He blocked it with his arm but as he slid back, I threw a flame at his face.

This time it hit its target and actually made him fall flat on his back.

He stood up with a slight wince of pain and cracked his neck. I could tell he was angry about not winning yet, he always was imlatient.

I reached my hand up and grabbed the dragon around my neck. After taking a deep breath...

I pulled it off.


	16. Chapter 16: The Final Battle, Pt2

_**Clink**_

The small magnet seal was broken as I tugged lightly on the necklace. I placed the necklace into my pocket before clenching my fists.

The power surged through me as my hair changed colors and my flame aura appeared.

"There we go! I've been holding back for this moment." Anatomy took a wide stance as I watched in shock. For the very first time, I was going to see his true form.

Anatomy's figure grew wider and his shape changed. He grew just a slight amount of muscle, but that was of no concern. Large, bone spikes came from his elbows and small horns appeared on his head.

He stood straight and looked at me with now red eyes. A small cloud of smoke came through his nostrils.

"What do you think?" He smiled and showed his sharp teeth. He was scary, I'll give him that.

I got into a fighting stance and prepared myself. He stepped forward with such a force, the ground beneath him crumbled. With one step, he managed to throw himself nearly ten feet to where I was. His fist hit like a train into my already blocking arms and I slid back at a high speed.

I was unable to stop before my back hit a tree but... my true strength could handle this.

He slowly walked over as I ran in zig-zag formation. Anatomy tried to punch at me again but I dodged and jumped into the air. I twisted myself into a spin and gave him a firey kick to the head.

A small sizzle came from his now burnt hair as he smiled. He grabbed my leg and threw me but I recovered.

' _Think...'_ It was obvious that I wouldn't win this way.

Anatomy leaped in for another punch but I used my flames to deflect it. I decided to use my trump card.

I stretched my hands out to begin my technique. I focused my monster energy into my hands before they appeared.

Large flames surrounded my hands but three fire claws protruded from each hand. I was able to generate the most basic of weapons with my flame ability.

Anatomy chuckled at seeing my ability.

"That's adorable. Why'd you never tell me you could do that?" He stepped forward and tried to attack me yet again.

I stepped off to the side and swug my claw into his arm. The ability would not only stab him, but burn him from the inside as well.

"Shit! That hurt!" Anatomy pulled back and looked at his lower arm. The wound was already burned shut, but three black dots were along it.

He came in for another punch but he missed. When he realized he missed, Anatomy pulled his hand back to his chest and swung the opposite way. His large, bone protrusion hit me in the side with a force I could only describe as god-like.

I went sailing off into two or more trees, but I wasn't done yet. I stood up ignoring the pain as I focused my energy again. Soon, a large whip of fire appeared and dragged along the ground beside me. As I walked, it left a small trail of fire that quickly followed and rejoined the whip.

"What's that supposed to-" I cut him off by raising my arm and slamming it into the ground. The flames surrounding my arm had swung down ontop of Anatomy. He had stepped back slightly, but it sliced his front badly. He groaned and grunted as I continued to attack.

As I swung my arm in all directions, I moved closer. Soon, I retracted the large whip and jumped into the air.

Anatomy looked up and his eyes widened as he saw my firey fist coming down.

I slammed my fist into the dirt as hard as I could and a massive explosion sent Anatomy sailing away. I followed to see where he had landed and he wasn't dead, but he was unconcious. I left him there like that because I knew him enough to know what he'd do after.

I put my necklace back on before running back through the woods. I looked around as members of the Shirayuki family fought off a seemingly endless wave of criminals. I slammed one into a tree before burning his throat and dropping the body.

I came back out to see that almost all of the criminals were defeated. The Yokai students had killed nearly all of them during my fight with Anatomy.

I looked to see Kurumu stab one with her nails before kicking the lifeless body away. Kazuki dodged his enemy's attack before sending an ice shard through the head of another criminal. Yukari was quite busy with her job as a medic. I didn't see any dead students, which was surprising, but good too.

My hopes sank when I saw what was going on at the other end of the school yard. A large crowd of students was gathered around a single body. I ran as fast as I could to save them, but it was too late.

I could see as one by one the students began sailing off in different directions. Each one of them was dead as they fell from the sky and blood surrounded the area they were gathered around.

I looked at the figure with hatred and revenge in my mind.

Gale turned and looked at me with a large smile on his face. He was holding Saizo by the throat as he began to laugh.

"Were these your best?" He threw Saizo at me and he landed a few feet away.

"Saizo!" I ran over to him as I looked around. Yokai was winning, but we didn't seem to stand a chance against Gale. However...

I looked to see Moka, still slaughtering the criminals with ease.

"Yo..." Saizo coughed a large amount of blood onto the ground beside him. I held him up as he spoke his last words.

"Do a dying friend a favor... will ya?" He said with the toughest voice he could bring out. He pointed to Gale with a shaking hand.

"K-Ki... Kick his ass." His hand dropped suddenly and he smiled. I heard his loud and final breath as he died in my hands.

I gently lowered the body of my first enemy, but also a good person. The rage consumed me as I tore off the necklace that concealed my true power.

Suddenly, Mizore appeared beside me. Then so did Gin, Kurumu, and Kazuki.

"Guys?" I looked back to see the hundreds of criminals on the ground. "Oh."

Gin cracked his neck and looked at me.

"Let's do as Saizo says for once... Let's kick his ass." I smiled as we all prepared for the difficult fight ahead.

"Sure thing." My flames consumed my hands as I prepared myself.

Then, we all rushed forward.


	17. Chapter 17: The Final Battle, Pt3

Each of us charged at Gale in a different direction. I went head on, Kazuki went to the left, Mizore went right, and Kurumu flew around the back.

Gale somehow managed to dodge all of us. He grabbed Kurumu's leg and swung her into Mizore. Kazuki was punched away and I was grabbed by the throat.

"You know, Jason. You brought this on them. This will be all your fault." He threw me and clapped his hands together. "Let's try this again, shall we?"

His red tie blew gently in the breeze as his black dress shirt contrasted against the green of the forest behind him. Mizore and Kurumu had both recovered and got an idea.

Kurumu grabbed Mizore and flew into the air. Kazuki caught onto the idea and so did I. As they got higher and higher, Kazuki and I distracted Gale. We both ran in with our powers maxed out. I had flames over my hands and Kazuki had ice claws as we attacked.

Gale blocked each of our moves with ease and somehow discovered our plan. I threw a punch but he grabbed my hand and sung me into Kazuki. As we both stumbled, Gale kicked us away and managed to turn around and grab the ice shard flying at his face.

"Nice try. You'll have to do better than this!" Gale threw the ice shard at Kurumu but she barely managed to dodge it. Kurumu wasn't able to steady herself and she fell from the sky with Mizore in her arms.

The two stood up and got over to us as Gale stood there, smirking.

"What's the plan?" Mizore asked, the serious expression came threw her icy tone.

"We have to at least hold him off until Moka gets here. We should try and wear him down as much as possible." My head started to ache with desperation.

A student from the academy tried to sneak up on Gale. I was about to scream and tell him to run when Gale turned around. He kicked the student with such a force that a large crunch noise was heard and the student dropped dead. Gale used his foot to lift up the limp body and throw it away.

"They really aren't a match for me, are they?" He chuckled as he looked back with his devil-like eyes. "Neither are you."

Suddenly a gust of wind came over each of us. Gale appeared in front of each of us. I tried to kick his head but with unbelievable speed he ducked and flipped me through the air. I watched from the ground as he kicked Gin far into the distance and Kazuki got slammed into the ground.

Mizore actually managed to give him a slight cut on the cheek, but she was punched in the stomach and fell without any more resistance. Kurumu tried to get behind him again but he grabbed her tail. He pulled her back down before hitting her hard enough to make her slide several feet.

Watching him hurt my friends so easily _really_ pissed me off. I stood up with new strength and charged him.

I hit him in the face with a fire-covered hand. His grunt of anger echoed as he continued to dodge my attacks. I managed to give him a flame kick to the side before he grabbed my leg. Gale held me in place as he punched me over and over before throwing me away. I tried to stand back up but I was unable to.

Blurry vision couldn't stop what I saw next. Gale was kicked in the back by Gin. I felt so helpless as I watched Gale grab Gin by the throat. Gin struggled as Gale hit him over and over.

Gin fell to his knees with blood dripping from his face. Gale grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head up.

"Surrender." Gale growled to the injured student. Gin spit blood in Gale's face.

"Drink that you piece of shit."

' _Gin! You idiot!'_ I couldn't do anything as Gale pounded Gin for the last time in the gut. Blood came from Gin's mouth as he fell dead onto the ground.

I looked to see that the others were unable to stand as well. Gale walked up to me and grabbed my head.

"I'll kill you first." He raised his hand up before, through blurry eyes, I saw a miracle.

A fist hit Gale right in the face with enough force to blow the hair back on my head. Gale flew backwards and slid barely ten feet.

Moka stood in front of me and smiled back.

"Sorry it took so long. They targeted me over the others." Gale came in and tried to kick Moka, but she blocked. Moka threw Gale off balance and tried to kick him, but he jumped out of the way.

"You really are a vampire." Gale smirked as he twisted his neck. A sickening pop echoed as he looked back at us. "No matter."

"This guy makes me sick." Moka put her fist into her hands and cracked her knuckles.

She rushed in and swung at Gale, but he ducked and gave her and uppercut to counter. There was almost no recovery time as Moka spun around and kicked Gale in the side of the head. The familiar boom sent him flying onto the ground.

Moka ran over and was about to stomp him in the face but Gale reached up and blocked her foot.

Gale reached his hand up and grabbed her lower leg as he swung her into the ground.

The two jumped up at the same time and prepared for another attack. Gale came in this time and swung his leg into Moka's side. She grabbed his leg but he swung his other one into her head.

Gale fell onto the ground but did a large push up that put him back on his feet. He was met with Moka's fist on his face but he recovered easily. He threw his foot into her gut and when she hunched over, he kicked Moka in the face and she landed next to me.

I was able to stand now, but I didn't want to get in the way of a fight between two super monsters.

I ran over to Kazuki and the others before returning my eyes to the fight.

Moka and Gale seemed evenly matched as they clashed over and over. Each of them blocked the other one's attacks as they exchanged blow after blow.

"This is intense." Kazuki said. I heard a loud boom and saw Gale sliding, but he went right back to the assault.

"I can't tell if either of them is going to win." Soon after Mizore said that, I heard three more booms and they were one right after the other. I looked and saw Moka standing back up.

Both of the vampires were breathing heavily.

"Enough playing around." Gale's voice boomed as his eyes began to glow. Suddenly, he seemingly teleported next to Moka. She couldn't defend as he beat her with lightning speed until she fell onto one knee.

Moka flew back after being hit by Gale's foot.

"Are you okay?!" I yelled out as I ran over. Gale had an immense amount of monster energy just flowing from his body. His smirk had vanished and was replaced by a serious expression.

"I'm fine." Moka stood up, moving her arm back. A loud crack had let me know that she just set her shoulder back into place. "I don't think I'll win on my own."

Moka told us the plan and we all agreed. My flame aura had re-appeared as I prepared for battle.

"Alright." Moka smiled as she put her fist into her hands and cracked her knuckles again.

"Let's make this son of a bitch learn his place."


	18. Chapter 18: The Final Battle, Pt4

We all got ready for our parts of the plan. I was grabbed by Kurumu as she flew me into the air.

Mizore threw ice shards at Gale as he dodged and blocked them. Moka was attacking him at the same time and I saw that Gale was having trouble as Kazuki joined in as well.

After they wore him down and distracted him, Kurumu dropped me over Gale. I fell quickly and as I gained speed, my flames grew brighter. Moka kicked Gale in the gut as she jumped away and I slammed my fiery fist into Gale's face. A large explosion consumed the area around us.

I coughed as the smoke sat heavily around me. I could hardly see farther than my own hand when suddenly a hand grabbed my throat.

Gale was holding me without a scratch on him. I twisted and tried to get away, but he threw me before I could. I watched as he emerged from the smoke and ripped his burning tie off.

"You're all starting to get on my nerves." He snarled as he walked forward. Moka ran in front of the rest of us.

She ran up to him and kicked him in the face but, to our surprise, did nothing in response. He didn't stumble or fall.

He turned his head as he grabbed Moka by the leg. We all watched in horror as Gale effortlessly swung Inner Moka into the ground over and over. He threw her up into the air and kicked her at us.

Moka didn't stand up when she landed. I was frozen with fear as he walked up to me.

He punched me in the face with the same force as an explosion but grabbed me by the leg as I started flying off in the other direction. He slammed me into the ground and pain gripped me like never before.

Moka regained some of her strength, but it was only enough to watch like I was.

Gale ran to Kazuki and punched him in the stomach so hard that he went into the air. He then punched Kazuki again as he was falling. Kazuki flew off into a large tree and didn't get back up.

Gale then walked over to Kurumu. He kicked her and as she started to fall from the sky, he grabbed her tail and threw her out of sight.

One by one, he began to destroy all of us.

Then he walked up to Mizore. I gained sudden strength as he raised his hand.

' _Not her!'_ I thought as I jumped in front of his hand.

It hit me harder than anything in my life. His fist actually entered my chest, but only slightly. Blood soaked my shirt as I fell to my knees.

Gale picked me up and threw me into the school. I was inside of the wall as blood dripped from the hole in my chest. I looked up as Gale hit me in the face. My vision blurred over as I watched helplessly. Gale grabbed my jacket and yanked me out of the wall before dropping me.

"I've been wanting to do this all month." He grabbed me again and held me up. Blood kept dripping from the hole in my chest as he pulled his hand back. My hearing started to go in and out as I felt my final moments.

Gale hit me and a massive amount of blood came out of the hole in my chest.

Even with my hearing almost gone, I still heard Mizore.

"Jason!" Mizore screamed my name as I turned my head to see her. Tears were rolling down her pale face as a frost began to surround her.

Gale was blown away by a large blizzard and knocked through a wall. Mizore ran over to him as he stepped through the hole in the wall.

"Well... Now, that wasn't very ni-" Mizore sent snow into his back and he flew towards her. She stabbed him with slightly larger than normal ice claws.

She threw him back and I saw Kazuki stab him with an ice shard.

Mizore ran over and held me in her arms.

"Jason?! Why?!' She cried over me but I had no strength to speak.

I looked over to see Gale throw Kazuki away from him. He pulled out the ice shard and threw it at Kurumu. It hit her wing and she fell from the sky again.

"Don't you **dare** die!" Mizore yelled at me. I couldn't speak as she continued.

"You can't die! Y-You..!" She held me in closer and said the last thing I needed to hear.

"You can't die because... I love you." I opened my eyes wide with new strength.

I stood up, ignoring the insane pain ripping my chest to shreds.

Gale stood, almost scared by my actions. I pointed my hand at him and focused all of my energy. A large, orange light appeared in my palm.

Suddenly, a large bolt of orange lightning ripped through the air and struck Gale with immense power. He screamed in agony as I continued to shock him.

I wasn't finished yet. Fire ran down the steady bolt of electricity and burned him.

Gale fell to his knees before I ran out of strength. I started to fall, but Mizore grabbed me and I was slowly lowered onto the ground.

Moka walked up and, without a word, snapped Gale's neck. Gale's lifeless body slumped into the dirt as all of my friends gathered.

"What do we do?!" Kurumu screamed. Tears ran down her face as she looked at the wound on my chest. Yukari approached and frowned.

"I don't think I can fix this!" Yukari started to cry.

"Moka! Can't you give him your blood?!" Kurumu screamed. Even Moka looked sad.

"It would be twice as likely to kill him then if he were Tsukune because he _is_ a monster." She looked down to Yukari.

"Maybe there is something we can do!" Yukari ran off around the corner.

Yukari's family along with Ruby arrived and did the best healing magic they could.

My wound closed and I felt the bones move back into place. The magic healed the injuries, but the pain remained.

"Hey you! Wait a minute!" I heard Kurumu yell. I looked to see Anatomy walking away.

"N-No, Kurumu. L-Let him go." I coughed.

"Wha? O-Okay..." She looked uneasy as she returned to my side.

I still felt weak as my eyes felt heavy.

Soon, they closed.


	19. Chapter 19: A New Story

**Before we get started, I just wanted to say that I will be writing a sequel and it will be coming soon! Enjoy!**

I opened my eyes slowly. The light from the window blinded me as I sat up. I felt much better compared to when I passed out.

I looked around to see that I was inside the school nurse. When I opened the door, I saw all of my friends standing outside. Each of them stared at me, seemingly stunned by me being awake.

"Uh.. Hi?" Mizore walked over and grabbed me into a tight hug. I didn't say anything as I returned it.

"Welcome back, dumbass." Kurumu smiled as she hugged me too.

I saw Inner Moka standing in front of Tsukune. She walked over and placed a hand on her hip.

"Jason, what you did was stupid and reckless." She walked up and placed a finger on my chin. "All the more reason why I should enjoy **this**." The vampire leaned in and kissed me again.

I tried to pull away, but Inner Moka wouldn't let me go.

She pulled back for a moment and I let out a small "Help me!" before Inner Moka pressed her lips back up against mine.

Tsukune was hitting his head off the wall saying "why?"

Kurumu and Mizore tried to pull the vampire off of me but it was no use. I pushed Moka away and started running down the hall.

"Hey! I'm not done yet!" She called out. I could hear the footsteps following me down the hall.

I ran into a janitor's closet and held my breath. I suddenly felt hands on my shoulders. They spun me around and I sighed.

"Oh come on!" Moka continued our kiss as I struggled with every muscle in my body to get away.

Then she pulled away and laughed.

"I'm finished now." She giggled in the darkness as I shook my head side to side.

"Why do you insist on doing that?" I asked, realizing that I wasn't going anywhere unless she let me.

"That I actually don't understand myself." She giggled. "Probably because **I** like you. Outer Moka doesn't think that way though." She put her head on my shoulder and sighed.

I blushed as I slid out from under her.

"Uh... I like somebody..." I squirmed around until Moka stopped trying.

"I see. I already knew that but, I can't help it!" Inner Moka grabbed me as she leaned in to my neck.

"W-Wha?! What are you doing?!" I felt her tongue gently rub my neck but then I felt a pinch. I felt my blood get sucked from my neck before she pulled back.

"Oh! It was so good!" She had a strange tone of voice. I opened the closet and stepped out. I walked around the corner and Mizore ran up to me.

"Are you okay? What happened?" She looked worried.

"She just kissed me more... Nothing else really." I looked away as I said that.

"That's not fair.. Why does **she** get to kiss you?" Mizore blushed as she looked up at me, and I could feel myself turn red.

"W-What?" I stuttered because my mind was blank.

"I-uh! I'm trying to say that... I want to kiss you now." Mizore looked down and blushed more.

I actually smiled as my mind began to go back to normal. I relaxed before I reached a hand under her chin. I lifted her head up and, with a hand around her back, leaned in and kissed her.

Her lips were cold but soft. Joy and excitement flooded through me as we held that position for a little while longer.

We pulled apart and looked at each other.

"Jason, you heard me when I said I loved you.. Right?" She asked with a smile.

"I did." I smiled as I leaned over again and whispered into her ear.

"I love you too."

*One year later.*

I looked out the window to see the snow starting to fall yet again.

"Looks like it's snowing again." I said as I leaned back in my chair. "Just like when we met."

Mizore came over and sat on my lap and looked out into the snow.

"Such a happy memory, at that bus stop." She smiled.

"That was the day I met my little snow bunny." She giggled and we kissed before I got a text.

I raised my phone up and it was a text from Jeremy, my old best friend from before the Yokai incident.

"What is it?" Mizore asked.

"It's from Jeremy. He wants us to go back to Seattle." I explained.

"Why?" She was as confused as I was.

"Read for yourself." As I reached out to give her my phone, I saw the matching rings we were both wearing.

Mizore's mother had forced it upon us, but we didn't have a problem with it.

"Jason, this could be bad. Wasn't he your human friend?" Mizore handed me my phone and I looked at the message again.

"Jason! It's been a while. I need you to come back to Seattle, and bring that girl of yours too. We need to talk because..." There was a long pause in my head as I read the last part of the message.

"I know your secret."

 **There you have it! The conclusion to this story is left for the sequel. It will be coming soon, so stay tuned!**


End file.
